Recent research sponsored by AHRQ and studies reviewed by the Institute of Medicine have provided evidence that racial and ethnic minority population groups tend to receive a much lower quality of healthcare than non-minority groups. Racial, ethnic and gender disparities in treatments, intensity of care, and outcomes remain, despite controlling for insurance coverage, income, public vs. private care and educational level. AHRQ has identified racial and ethnic minority groups as one of its high priority populations. The American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons (AAOS) seeks AHRQ funding for a Conference exploring racial and ethnic disparities in the diagnosis, treatment and outcomes of musculoskeletal medicine and actions to reduce these disparities in clinical practice. Goal: To improve quality and outcomes of healthcare to orthopaedic patients and persons with musculoskeletal diseases who are members of racial and ethnic minorities in the U.S. Workshop Objective: * Inform and educate participants about racial, ethnic and gender disparities in healthcare with focus on musculoskeletal medicine. * Discuss and prioritize the factors that contribute to disparities in health care, e.g. systematic factors and patient-provider encounters. * Identify ways in which key stakeholders, e.g. physicians and patients, government agencies, healthcare systems and institutions, can reduce racial, gender and ethnic disparities in clinical practice. * Establish workgroups to continue to address these issues post conference. * Encourage collaboration between specialists and primary care physicians. * Develop recommendations for further research. Method: A 1.5-day workshop, in Washington, D. C., on August 4 and 5, 2003. Faculty will include leading researchers on racial and ethnic disparities in healthcare, practicing clinicians, government policy makers, and professionals from related fields, e.g. medical education. Participants will include physicians, primary care and specialists, industry representatives, AHRQ staff, and other interested parties.